


Alles Gute zum Geburtstag

by wntr_sldr



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntr_sldr/pseuds/wntr_sldr
Summary: It is Erik's bday.





	Alles Gute zum Geburtstag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittlebrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebrat/gifts).



> This was written for my love, Bells.

Today was the most important day of the year. It was Erik’s birthday. Most important than his own birthday. Charles wanted to just make the other understand that it was a day of pure celebration because he was born and for that Charles would be forever grateful. But Erik had other worries in mind. It was a very busy day but for entirely different reasons for Erik. The house was about to go down, for all the energy that was running around since early morning. Every 20 minutes, something was broken or someone was fighting. 

“What the fuck is going on with you all today?” Erik was almost yelling, face slightly red when he collected the broken pieces of one of the vases that Charles had choose himself to decorate the hall. “CHARLES!” he called out because he’s had it. 

“What wa-” Charles stopped in his tracks, eyes aiming the vase - or what was once a vase. “Okay, Erik, I need to talk to you.”

Charles couldn’t care less about broken decorations. He just want some private time to shower Erik with nothing but love. But Erik misunderstood the reaction. It was impossible to think Charles would not be mad as hell right now, so it was pretty clear that yes, he was mad at Erik because he was the one holding the broken pieces so he must thought Erik broke it.

“I didn’t- They- What.” Charles was pulling Erik by his wrist. 

The kids should at least look guilty but the fuckers were already running towards the garden screaming about someone taking something from some place. Erik did not even notice where Charles was leading him to until they stopped and he took a look around him. It was their bedroom.

“I swear, we didn’t do such a good job at raising those kids, Charles.”

Charles was simply smiling sweetly and stepped into his embrace, letting the porcelain pieces fall onto the floor. “I am sure we did a great job, Erik.” he placed an innocent kiss to his right cheek. “Happy birthday.”

At that, Erik’s expression softened right away, holding the other tighter. “Thank you, _Mein Schatz_.”

Charles nosed his neck, catching his amazing scent. It was his favorite in the whole world. It was the smell of home. 

“I love you very much, thank you for staying,” Charles said, lips pressed to his neck still.

Erik sighed, he knew what Charles meant and it was unbelievable that he has ever thought of leaving this life behind, leaving Charles, leaving his own heart, to chase something that, unlike what he was living, just made him feel heavy, angst. 

“I love you too, thank you for letting me.” 

They both pulled apart just a little so they would be able to stare into each other’s eyes. When Erik leaned into him, his lips brushing Charles’, they heard a chorus of “FIRE! FIREEEEE!!”. Before Charles could say anything, before Charles could give him his gift properly, before Charles could tell him over and over again _I love you_ s, Erik was already marching off yelling back a “JUST YOU ALL WAIT UNTIL I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU”, one of the many empty threats they used to hear coming from him.


End file.
